Let's Save Santa the Trip
by LittleTayy
Summary: For the Christmas Gift Fic Exchange on Author's Corner. Emily and JJ spend Christmas together being naughty.


**Let's Save Santa the Trip**

As the two women pulled up outside their house they couldn't help the smiles that graced their features. Everything was covered in snow, from their front yard to their porch steps and both women loved the thought of a white Christmas.

It was Christmas Eve and both JJ and Emily were glad for a reprieve from serial killers and rapists the holiday provided for them. They exited the car, go bags on shoulders and hands entwined together.

_Well they say he knows who's been naughty or nice  
and if I have my way baby after tonight  
we'll be one couple he can scratch off his list  
lets be naughty and save Santa the trip_

Emily led the blonde up the porch steps, eager to get inside to warmth. She planned on starting the fire as soon as she could and wrapping JJ up in her arms. All she wanted for Christmas was to be with her blonde lover.

However it seemed the blonde media liaison had other ideas, as she tugged Emily back to the top of the porch steps. Emily raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde, simply asking why she was standing out in the cold longer then necessary. In return JJ glanced upwards between them before smirking back at Emily. Emily looked up too and upon seeing the sprig of mistletoe above their heads smiled at JJ.

"Well it is tradition," she whispered, placing both hands on JJ's hips and pulling her close. The blonde leant up, her hands wrapping around Emily neck as they kissed. It was sweet, chaste and held the promise of so much more.

__

Such a long sleigh ride from the North Pole  
And he's already got so many places to go  
We've got each other, don't need another gift  
Let's be naughty and save Santa the trip

The pair pulled apart breathless, smiling at each other as they did so. They quickly made their way inside, eager to get out of the cold and into each other's arms. They both changed into more comfortable clothes and put their bags away. JJ headed into the kitchen, intending to prepare dinner and Emily to the lounge room so she could start the fire.

An hour later the fire was warm and crackling as the two women cuddled in front of the fire. Their left over plates from dinner were stacked on the floor by the lounge chair and their wine glasses were half full. The couple sat on the rug in front of the fire, their backs leaning against the couch as they watched the fire in the fireplace. Emily turned to JJ, bringing her face closer to hers and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

_Well Santa's face would turn red if he could only see  
What we'll be unwrapping underneath our Christmas tree  
Well this year all I'm asking for is one little wish  
Let's be naughty and save Santa the trip  
_

The kiss quickly grew passionate and both women moaned happily at the contact. JJ pushed Emily lightly to the ground and leant over her, kissing down her neck. Emily sighed at the loving caresses of JJ's hands, taking one hand and entwining their fingers.

"I love you baby," JJ whispered as the two women slowly shed their clothes. They made love in front of the fire place, just happy to be with each other, with no interruptions.

_When St. Nick comes home early tonight  
Mrs. Clause will surely be surprised  
they'll get to snuggle, cuddle up just like this  
Lets be naughty and save Santa the trip  
_

Emily and JJ lay naked together on the rug, cuddling in front of the fire when the clock on the wall struck twelve. Emily looked over at JJ smiling as she spoke, "I hope we didn't just give Santa a show," Emily joked as JJ blushed.

"If we did he'd be blushing as red as his suit," JJ whispered kissing her brunette lovers collarbone.

"Merry Christmas, baby."

"Merry Christmas."

_Naked naughty, and save Santa the trip  
Nasty naughty, and save Santa the trip  
Bad bad bad bad bad naughty, and save Santa the trip  
Bad bad bad naughty, and save Santa the trip_

_Gonna save him the whole trip  
Get some of those elves over here  
and save Santa the trip_

* * *

_AN: This was for the Christmas Gift Fic Exchange on Author's Corner. It was written for soccerstar11-5 and the prompts were; Let's Be Naughty, mistletoe, a warm and crackling fire and a white Christmas. I hope I wrote this to your satisfaction. Please review and Merry Christmas! :)_


End file.
